Gyoku Hou Unit
The Gyoku Hou Unit is one of the special Qin military units in the manga. The unit is led by Ou Hon, a prominent young commander from Qin. Biography The Gyoku Hou Unit is a special unit that currently consists of 3,000 men. It was originally a 300 man unit affiliated with the Qin Southern Army, mostly made up the elite from the noble caste of the state. Their members have been drilled in individual and group combat skills at an early age. Achievements Story Prior to the Qin-Wei war, their unit fought a Wei army as part of the Qin Southern Army and eliminated the Wei HQ at the border between the two states. They begin competing with the Hi Shin unit for achievements on the field with the army talking about the success of both units. When the Wei campaign begins, the are placed further up front with the reserve army on the march to Sanyou. On the 11th day of the siege on the Wei city of Kourou, the unit moves into action, sending chariots and carts filled with wood to the base of the city wall. By lighting the wood on fire, they effectively set up a smokescreen which allows their siege tower to move closer to the walls. They are able to enter and begin fighting the Wei soldiers posted on the walls, easily holding their own despite being outnumbered. They were pushed a far distance left and Ou Hon calls for a defensive circle formation as some of his men equipped with rope scale down to open the city gates from the inside. They manage to open the city gates from within but are outmanoeuvered by the Gaku Ka unit who goes to take the castle of the city's leader. The greatest merit from the battle for Kourou went to both them and the Gaku Ka unit. After the deaths of eight 1000-man commanders at Kinrikan, the Gyoku Hou unit are bolstered by 700 men as Ou Hon is made a 1000-man commander. Their new unit is part of the vanguard attack on the Wei and meets some problems as the new units are no on par with the original 300 men. This hampers their efforts and has older members being scattered to save some of their new units in dire need. They are also caught in Genbou's smokescreen trap but manage to kill all the nearby Wei sound teams in a short amount of time before heading to the enemy commander's position. The following day they would join the Gaku Ka and Hi Shin Unit in a joint operation to take down General Rin Ko. They were successful in breaking through the enemy HQ however unsuccessful in slaying Rinko. Sometime after the Battle of Sanyou, this unit became a 2,000 man unit. It was said that they subjugated their required area relatively quickly and continue on to subjugate 3 other territories before being recalled back to Sanyou for an official announcement. Organisation O Hon portrait.png|Leader: Ou Hon|link=http://kingdom-anime.wikia.com/wiki/%C5%8C_Hon Ban You portrait.jpg|Vice Captain:Banyou|link=http://kingdom-anime.wikia.com/wiki/Banyou Kokukin portrait.PNG|Cavalry: Kokukin|link=http://kingdom-anime.wikia.com/wiki/Kokukin Abilities Every member of the Gyoku Hou unit is an expert fighter and are capable of performing high level coordinated combat without even the slightest hint of disorder. Their unit have reached a level that surpasses that of the average 1000-man unit. Their leader displayed an amazing stategy by using smokescreen, ropes and a siege tower to get the gates of Kourou opened to let in his other troops waiting outside. Gallery Trivia *Their name means "Jade Phoenix" when translated. Category:Unit Category:Qin Category:Special Units Category:Groups Category:3000 Man Units